


День рождения

by Bagyra, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagyra/pseuds/Bagyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони решил отпраздновать день рождения Локи, но не знает — когда.





	День рождения

— Белоснежка, когда у твоего брата день рождения?

— Не знаю. И не называй меня Белоснежкой, я повелитель Асгарда!

— Это слишком длинно, я не запомню. Понятно, ты не знаешь его настоящий день. Скажи хотя бы, когда вы его праздновали?

— Мы не праздновали, Старк. Я и свой не знаю.

Тони буркнул что-то неразборчиво и отключился.

Вечером он попробовал подкатить с тем же вопросом к Локи, уютно устроившемуся с книгой в кресле.

— Твой брат сказал, что у вас не принято праздновать дни рождения.

Локи равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Тони, это было очень давно. У нас даже календари не совпадают. Да и зачем мне?

— А у нас все отмечают. Собираются гости. Друзья. Дарят подарки. Если ты не знаешь, когда родился, можешь выбрать любой день в году.

— Подарки? Что можно подарить богу?

— Ты недооцениваешь мою фантазию. Я всё-таки миллиардер. И агностик.

— А я тебе не доказательство? Да выбери сам любой день. Ты справишься лучше.

В ближайший свободный от спасения мира день все Мстители, кроме Локи, были собраны в конференц-зале. Тони взял слово.

— Друзья, у нас две проблемы, простая и сложная. На первую обратил внимание наш друг Пират из солнечного Асгарда — как заставить Валькирию меньше…

— Пила, пью и буду пить!

— Вот, я и говорю, это простая проблема. Ответ — никак.

— Почему я Пират-то?

— Тебе Ракета объяснит. Потом. Если захочешь. Теперь вторая проблема: в Асгарде не праздновали дни рождения, они их даже не знают. А я хочу устроить Локи праздник. Ну, знаете, как это обычно бывает — вечеринка, выпивка, подарки, друзья вокруг. Нужно выбрать подходящий день. У кого есть предложения?

— 22 июня, Змеиный день.

— Наташа, тебе не идёт, когда ты злишься. Могут появиться морщины. Всё не можешь пережить, как он назвал тебя мяукающей…кем? Я забыл, — ответное возмущённое шипение на русском Тони проигнорировал.

— А почему мы должны праздновать? Я вообще не понимаю, Тони, что он такого совершил, что его и в Мстители приняли, и ты вокруг него танцуешь, как…

— Как кто? Ну, договаривай, Капитан «Не выражаться»?

— Как наседка! — воскликнул Стив.

— Пятница, зеркало покажи капитану. И переведи ему русскую пословицу про бревно в глазу. Специально для пенсионеров, не умеющих искать новости в сети, сообщаю, что Локи уничтожил Таноса с его командой и спас Землю от инопланетного вторжения. Если бы Злобный Баклажан долетел сюда, мы вряд ли бы смогли его остановить.

— Это Локи так сказал?

— Это я так сказал! — угрожающе поднялся из-за стола Тор, у которого на руках уже потрескивали голубые молнии.

— Мы бы выстояли. Вместе! — упрямо стоял на своём Роджерс.

— Или погибли. Вместе. Ах, нет, погоди, Танос не хотел всех убивать. Только половину. Это же всё меняет! Кандидатуры можешь подобрать сам. На спичках.

— Я, пожалуй, поддержу Тора. Я сам видел Таноса, он был способен на всё.

— Спасибо, Брюси. Итак, ещё предложения?

— Тони, с чего ты взял, что Локи захочет праздновать? Ты свой день рождения не любишь.

— Не выдумывай, Пеп! Как я могу не любить его, ведь именно в этот день, 29 мая, Говард Старк основал компанию «Старк Индастриз»! Ладно, больше предложений не будет? Леголас?

— Да что там выбирать, бери любой вторник в ноябре — не ошибёшься.

— И как это связано?

— Да вторник, говорят, скорпионов день. А в ноябре по гороскопу…

— Я понял, довольно. Тоже не можешь успокоиться на его счёт?

— А ты не забыл, как он тебя из окна выкинул?

— С тех пор прошло много времени. Локи многих спас…

— Ну да, ну да, я слышал, о том, что скорпионы хорошие, говорят они сами и те, с кем они живут. Чтобы их случайно ночью не придушили.

— Так, хватит! — Тони встал. — Никого больше не задерживаю. Хотя… Последний вопрос. Тор, тебя не беспокоит, что все эти достойные люди не слишком хорошо относятся к твоему брату?

— Нет, друг Тони, абсолютно, — асгардец безмятежно улыбался. — Локи уже давно вырос и сам может наказать своих обидчиков. Если захочет. Зачем я буду лишать брата такого развлечения?

Покачав головой, Тони вышел. Хотелось хлопнуть дверью, но он понимал, что не поможет: везде стояли доводчики, гарантирующие плавный ход.

За первым же поворотом стоял Локи, подпирая плечом стену. Тони шагнул к нему, чувствуя радость и облегчение.

— Ты давно здесь? Я только что с собрания нашего террариума.

— Спасаешься от змей у скорпиона?

— Ты подслушивал?! Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо, — Тони от души улыбнулся.

— И подглядывал, — кивнул Локи. — Надо блюсти реноме злодея.

— Не обижайся на них, Бемби. Они хорошие. Где-то в душе. Наверное.

— Ну что ты, Тони. Они же твои друзья. Ты, главное, спиной к ним не поворачивайся.

— Мда. Ладно, пойдём в наше злодейское логово. Я буду экспериментировать с нанобронёй, а ты будешь наготове с ледяным заклинанием, если что-то загорится.

— Докатились. Принц подрабатывает у простого смертного пожарным! Ты меня уже с Дубиной равняешь?

— О нет, ты намного более интеллектуально совершенен! Ты никогда не заливаешь меня по ошибке.

— Премного благодарен. Так что, ты выбрал дату для моего дня рождения? Друзей можно не ожидать, но, я думаю, камерная вечеринка без них будет смотреться неплохо?

— Да, пожалуй, выбрал. Предлагаю четвёртое апреля. Две четвёрки вместе напоминают твой шлем с рожками, а ещё в нумерологии это самое загадочное число, можно сказать, магическое…

— Значит, завтра?

— Да. Ты не против?

— Я против похода в мастерскую сейчас. Броня подождёт. Я чувствую в себе неодолимую потребность обсудить магические свойства двух четвёрок где-нибудь в спокойной и пожаробезопасной обстановке… К примеру, в нашей спальне, мм?

— Когда это в нашей спальне было спокойно? Но ты совершенно прав, надо обсудить, много вопросов накопилось.

Они ввалились в лифт наощупь, не в силах перестать целоваться. И вслепую добирались до спальни, теряя по дороге предметы туалета. Посланный Пятницей Дубина, печально посвистывая, ездил по коридору, собирая рубашки и прочие мелочи.

Через две минуты после полуночи, когда в Нью-Йорке уже точно наступило четвёртое апреля, Локи приподнялся на локтях, нежно поцеловал утомлённого, но счастливого Тони и негромко сказал:

— С днём рождения, Тони Старк.

С Тони резко слетела сонливость.

— Но как, Локи?

Локи фыркнул и довольно улыбнулся.

— Ты любишь отмечать, и подарки любишь, словом, всё, кроме даты. Пришлось порыться в архивах, освежить кое-чью память. Вполне в духе Говарда исправить день рождения сына в угоду Корпорации. Так что поздравляю, Тони, сегодня у тебя настоящий день рождения, и мы будем его отмечать.

— Но я хотел устроить праздник тебе…

— А я, пожалуй, выберу какой-нибудь день в ноябре. К примеру, вторник.


End file.
